Undying Piano Notes
by Kiku And Angel
Summary: She will always remember the sound of his piano playing. Playing just for her. From his soul. Because that was the kind of guy he was. Even now as she sat alone, she hears it... /SoulMaka/ Angst, Implied Character Death. Written by Evanescences Angel


**A/N: I'm typing this story on my shared account with my friend Kiku. We are currently writing stories together on this account. But Kiku did nothing to help this because she was lazy. So all rights to this fanfic idea goes to me, Evanescences Angel! =D **

**But guys I am so sorry for those waiting on my chapter to "Liz" But I been at a writers block because I accidentally deleted half of it and now I have to start from there. I been emo all day because it. But after listening to the song Breathe by Paramore and reading fanfics, I thought I type this to get out of my writers block. It took four hours straight to write this and I hope you guys like it. **

**If your gunna read this story please listen to the Song Breathe by Paramore. It goes nicely with it.**

**Pairing: Soul and Maka**

**Disclaimer: =.= Let me tell you something, what makes you think I get the profits from Soul Eater if i got no cash in my pockect.**

* * *

**Undying Piano Notes**

**"I climb, I slip, I fall  
Reaching for your hands  
But I lay here all alone  
Sweating all your blood"**

**Written by Evanescences Angel**

* * *

Normal pov-

The winter weather was always beautiful.

She walked through what was once an October park littered with reds and greens. Now, the colors had morphed to white and leaves had transformed to ash. The ice below her feet was a dreary sapphire, struggling to outshine the looming heavens. The clash of the contrasting colors—the storm clouds against melting snow—created a rich midnight blue at the horizon. She immersed herself in the shimmering wintry landscape.

Maka loved this time of year. She enjoyed watching the snowflakes tumble down like lost leaves searching for a place to call home. She enjoyed the accenting color of white on green, where snow covered an Evergreen tree. She enjoyed the sounds of thawing snow as December finally came to an end and her warmer seasons prospered. To say the least, she enjoyed watching winter.

But, watching a snowstorm and being inside a snowstorm were two completely different perspectives. Although she loved to watch snow, she truly hated traveling through it. She despised the chill fighting against her frame. She blamed the weather for her slow walking and glared at the wind's abusive relationship with rosy red cheeks. Nothing good came out of being in the snow. It was cold, it made her hands numb and it forced her hair to look high dry and clumpy. Out of any other season in the year, she found winter to be the worst possible time to be outside. The ABSOLUTE worse time.

Maka sighed, her hands shaking like a leave. Here she was, the day after Christmas, alone and walking in a winter blizzard towards Shibusen. The streets were empty as people were inside shether, warm and cozy and Maka grumbled just thinking about it. Here she was battling the fierce winds as it crashed into her body mercilessly. Her entire body was shaking and her face was numb. She coughed slightly, her face felt like ice as she wore nothing on her head, not even a scarf. Everyone told her that was a sure way to get sick... even him. But she didn't like to wear head gear, it was impractical and bulky. Even as one of Shibusen's best Meister, even as one of the top teachers at the school, she stilled acted like a child.

"I'm not cold. I'm not cold. I'm not cold." She chanted to herself knowing that wasn't true.

Maka Albarn, now age 22, was now one of best Meister of her time, next to Kid and Black Star. After so many wars and battles, they turned from just students of Shibusen's, to the pride of Shibusen. Kid was still ever symmetrically balance as Black Star was as ever as annoying and loud. Maka mused on how strong they've gotten. From small boys and strong men.

The Female Meister continued to walk, reaching the staircase of the school and began to assent.

Tsubaki was still the same, nice, pretty and kind. She was still not a Death Scythe, but she didn't really care much. Black Star was strong enough to do it even with his goofy attitude. However they wanted to still be together as meister and demon weapon because if Tsubaki turned into a Death Scythe they would probably won't be together as they still are now.

The Kid Trio was still together, as the future Shinigami achieved what no normal meister could have done. Turn two completely different demon weapons, at the same time I might add, into Death Scythes. Liz and Patty were the happiest that day, because unlike order Death Scythe, they could stay with there original Meister. For that all three were overjoyed, for the trio all so long couldn't say goodbye to each other. There just one big happy family.

When Maka finally reached the top of the stairs, she glaze at the school in awe. Snow was everywhere, no footsteps embedded in the snow because it was winter break and no one dare come to school then. The building was colored in sapphire ice and diamond glittering snow. Maka eyes gazed over with a small smile on her face. She thought of all the memories she shared at this school. To attending, to hanging out, to fighting Medusa, to befriending Chrona, to laughing, to fighting, to crying, to loving... and to graduating. Everyday going to school to teach, she always stop for one second just to remember.

She walked straight ahead to the entrance, her footsteps marking the undamaged snow. In a straight line she enter the school, she was welcome to the warmth of the heaters in the school. Her cheeks felt extremely cold and so did her knees. She was wearing a simpled white blouse along with her red knitted skirt and black tights under them with black boots. So much time has passed, as she matured and bloomed into a woman. she finally curved out a little and to her absolute joy, her assets grew to a decent size. Her hair grew out and reach the middle of her back, but she still insisted on wearing them in pigtails.

Like a child.

As much as she mature, she was still just childish in her own ways. But for good reasons, no one knew about but her. Taking off her black wool cost and caring it into her arms, she walked down one of the many halls she walked throughout her childhood. Taking everything in as she usually did. She remember everything, to meeting Black Star and Tsubaki, to the bulletin board wear mission were available, to the classroom and the Shinigami's 'office'. But there was one room were she came hear to be at. That one room.

As she continued to walk, her mind began to play the distance music that she once heard first coming here. Back then she was just an out of place Meister who didn't know what to do really. Nearly everyone was matching up and finding partners, she in the back just watching. She had no self confidants then, of as much as she did now. Maka wandered and wandered to a place she didn't know where she was going. It was only until she first heard the music did she knew where she belong.

Maka closed her eyes and imagine being 14 years old again, walks shyly towards the music. It was dark, yet elegant. The notes just played with the slightest touch. It was so heavenly and it made her heart stop. So much emotion, pain and sad, so much that it nearly made her cry at first. However it also filled with slight hope for the future and slight arrogance's. Dark, jazzy, elegant, special, painful... unique...

_"This the kind of guy I am."_

Returning back to reality, her heart stopped. She stood in front of that door, this door. The Music room. Hesitantly, she reached out and slowly turned the door knob opening the door. It was an eerie silences that welcomed her. The room dark with red elegant curtains hanging from the walls with pictures of famous musicians on it as well. Instruments were against the wall and in there cases,

However it stood out as usual. In the center of the room. The Grand Piano.

Her eyes stared at the seat, it was vacant and empty. No one sat there in years because the person was never hear anymore. Maka, in a trance like stat, heard it. The sounds, the music that once filled this room.

Beautiful noted filled her ears, caressing her face and mind. She remembered it all. This why she came here every year just to remember the sound of the music he once played. Maka dropped her coats to the floor and spun in circle, in a dance towards the piano letting the remember music take her over. Everytime. Slowly she stop and sat on the seat they once shared, her eyes closed and she felt as though he was there playing with her.

She will always remember the sound of his piano playing. Playing just for her. From his soul. Because that was the kind of guy he was. Even now as she sat alone, she hears it...

Tears came to her eyes as she tried her best not to remember why he really wasn't here. "Five years."

Her words echoed and died. Slowly she tried not to cry, her partner, her best friend... her love... gone.

"_Don't cry. You shouldn't cry."_

"That's what you told me. Right, Soul?" Maka gave a watery smile, soon she tried to wipe aways her tears but suddenly another song played in her mind but somehow this song... This one song seem to be actually playing. Her eyes widened when she realized what song it was. She started to laugh, hard and happily, and faintly she heard traces of his laughter to. They knew this song very well because this was Soul and her song. He played, she sung. And he always wanted her to sing. The intro with the piano was so beautiful and she tried her very best to keep up with it. The intro slowly faded and her part came,

"_I climb, I slip, I fall  
Reaching for your hands  
But I lay here all alone  
Sweating all your blood_

_If I could find out how  
To make you listen now  
Because I'm starving for you here  
With my undying love  
And I, I will"_

She leaned against the piano, continuing the song, she felt her emotions take over. To the one of heartbroken, sadness, loneliness....

_Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause there's no hope for today  
Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause maybe there's another way_

_I climb, I slip, I fall  
Reaching for your hands  
But I lay here all alone  
Sweating all your blood_

_If I could find out how  
To make you listen now  
Because I'm starving for you here  
With my undying love  
And I, I will_

_Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause there's no hope for today  
Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause maybe there's another way_

When the bridge began tears poured from her eyes, this music, his music... was for her.

_Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause there's no hope for today  
Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause maybe there's another way_

_I climb, I slip, I fall  
Into your empty hands  
But I lay here all alone  
Sweating all your blood_"

As the final notes played, the song silence. It was gone, forever gone... that music. _'But..._' Maka smiled her eyes closing, her mind at peace and her body slowly stiffing for sleep was arriving, _'His notes... piano notes will never die... as long as there with me..._'

Maka's eyes closed and sleep took her.

And her guardian angel watched her, placing his transparent hand on top of hers.

"Soul..."

**_Owari_**

* * *

**A/N: I didn't knew I had it in me to write such a sad Maka and Soul shot. Usually I'm all about the fluff but after hearing this song, I didn't think it would fair if I had a happy ending. Oh well guys I hope you like it, I worked my hardest on it so please review~! I know the ending kinda of sucked my hand were tired... nearly 2500 words... =.=... I got blisters people... So please review. The chapter for "Liz" will take just a little longer so be patient~! Thanks!**

**Review... Now. -gives puppy dog eyes-**


End file.
